The End of Paradise
by Captain Cheezburga
Summary: A tragic story about Naruto and Naruko. Written in both of their points of view. Review please.
1. Daughter of Evil

This is the prologue of my story. It might not make since, but trust me I will explain EVERYTHING as the story goes on.

**I do not own the main plot. This is based off of a song. I also do not own Naruto.** / Bummer, huh?

**This ****chapter will be centered around Princess Naruko**. :)

The characters (so far) are as follows:

Evil princess - Naruko

Servant - Naruto

Princess of the green country - Sakura

Knight to the princess of green - Sasuke

Red Swordlady - Tenten

--

**Start.**

--

_Long long time ago in some place was_

_The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,  
_

_And there reign in apex was _

_The princess of age 14._

--

A gorgeous blond lady sat in a luxurious chair. She was a princess. Everything she wanted was at the tip of her fingers. She was a princess of a tragic kingdom, yet she was only 14.

She looked at her servant who's face was quite similar to hers. She smirked before she went to face the people of her kingdom. She didn't care much for them, but it was her duty to look after them. She was there princess after all. People opposed her for her lack of emotion, yet she remained unfazed. She was a princess. She could have anything she wanted. Right?

"Now, knee down!" She said to the people.

The people obeyed. She smirked once again.

**_How pitiful_**, she thought while looking at the people before walking back to her castle.

Though the tyrant princess seemed void of emotion, she loved a man of mystery and beauty on the other side of the sea. He lived as a knight to the princess that ruled the neighboring country of green. The tyrant princess fell in love at first sight, but he loved another, for it was also love at first sight for him when he saw the princess of the green country.

She was envious of the other princess. She was furious at the other princess. The other princess was stealing the most valued person in her life. She couldn't allow that. Oh no, she couldn't allow that at all. She smirked to herself as she called up her servant.

"Naruto. Ruin the country of green," she said in an emotionless and quiet voice. He stared at her, a small hint of surprise and sadness in his eyes, yet she didn't care. He nodded, and left the room without a complaint nor sound.

--

_Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty.  
With vivid coloration,  
As for pitiful weeds around  
Oh became nutrient and (now) decaying off._

--

It had been a few days since the death of the princess of green. More people had begun to oppose her reign. Numerous houses were burned down. Numerous lives were giving out. The grief and hardships of her own people were going unnoticed. She was unfazed, devoid of any emotion.

**"Oh, time for the snack."**

The people of the kingdom finally planned to defeat their evil princess. They formed a crowd; a mob. Their leader was a lady swordsman dressed in red armor.

The anger of the people had wrapped up the whole country. They were worn out from the long wars, yet the soldiers were not an enemy at all. The mob trashed the castle while looking for the princess's room. They saw a servant with a similar face as their princess run away, and they stopped in front of the door he ran out of. It was the end.

They surrounded the lonely and dainty princess looking upon her with anger, glaring at her as she got up and walked over to the red swords lady. They heard the desperate pleas come frome the princess, and the heard the confident refusals come from the swords lady. The surrounding mob began to get restless and tried to slap and punch her, but she easily blocked all of their attempts at violence.

"How disrespectful! Filthy men!" She yelled with distaste.

The swords lady obviously irritated by the vain princess finally decided on a punishment.

"Princess Naruko will be executed tomorrow at 3," Was all she said, and with a wave of her hand, the mob fell back and retreated from the princess's room.

--

_Long long time ago in some place was_

_ The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,_

_And there reign in apex was_

_ The princess of age 14._

--

The princess sat alone in the prison staring at the clock. It read 3. It was time for her execution. She was finally going meet her fate. A man came in and led her to where her execution was to be held.

She placed her head on the wooden plank, a sharp blade hanging above her head. The bell which announced the end rang. She looked at the glaring crowd that was watching the execution. She smirked, and she opened her mouth to say her last words to her people.

**"Oh, time for the snack."**

The blade fell ending the life of the princess.

_Oh she was truly the daughter of evil._


	2. Servant of Evil

**This chapter is in Naruto's point of view.**

--

**Start.**

--

_You are the princess I am the servant._

_Destiny divided, pitiful twins.  
_

_To protect you for that purpose I shall even become evil._

--

I watched as my sister lay peacefully on her bed. I closed the curtains that were still open.

"Leave them open. I like to watch the stars," She said quietly. I could tell from her voice she was smiling. She always remained smiling whenever I was around. I loved to see her smile, so I promised myself that I would protect her no matter what, so that she would stay happy forever.

"Yes, princess," I said respectfully.

"Naruto, I told you not to call me that," She said sitting up in her bed pouting.

I chuckled as I sat on her bed. She layed back down and snuggled herself within the covers. I smiled at her. She was so innocent, yet the people of the kingdom thought otherwise. They thought she was a trecherous princess. They wanted her reign to end. Their were many complaints about her, for they wanted her to resign, but she refused which only angered them more.

I stood up and looked at Naruko once more. She had just fallen asleep. I smiled to myself as I bent down to kiss her on her forehead before walking out of the room.

"Goodnight. Naruko,"

--

Blue eyes stared at the beautiful lady that stood in front of him. She had gorgeous pink hair that seemed to glow in the light. Her eyes were an exquisite green color. Everything about her screamed perfection. She was gorgeous. When she laughed, it was melodious. Her name was Sakura, and she was the princess of the green country. She was also my sister's enemy, and I fell in love with her instantly.

Naruto watched as she linked her arm with Sasuke's and leaned to give him a kiss. They were engaged. His stare lingered on Sakura for a little while longer before returning to Naruko.

He found the dainty princess sitting in her room alone. She was looking out of her window with eyes full of what appeared to be anger, or maybe sadness. It looked as though she had been sitting there all day. It was almost like she was in a trance. I got up and walked over to her.

"Is everything alright, princess?" I asked worriedly.

I waited for an answer, but it seemed as though my question went unheard. I sighed, and turned around to leave, but the sound of her voice made me stop.

"Naruto. Ruin the country of green," She said in a low voice. It sounded almost evil. I stared at her in shock and disbelief, but I could only nod and leave. I couldn't say no to her, for I wanted to see her happy.

--

_You are the princess _

_I am a servant _

_Destiny divided, pitiful twins _

_To protect you for that purpose I shall even become evil._

--

I sat on the ground outside of the castle in the country of green. I could feel the tears run down my face. I couldn't believe what I had just done. He could still see her lifeless body bathed in blood with a dagger sticking out of her back. He loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to disobey Naruko.

"Why?" I asked hoarsely.

"My tears won't stop"

--

**"Oh, time for the snack"**

"Today's snack is a brioche," I said continued handing Naruko the plate of snacks.

She laughed. She laughed innocently.

It had been a few days since the death of Princess Sakura, and Naruko remained innocent and unfazed, yet we both knew that the country will probably end by the hand of the angry citizens.

_If this is what we deserve, I shall tempt this fate._

"Here, take my clothes and escape," I demanded not looking up to see her surprised eyes.

"But Naruto-"

"It'll be fine, we're twins. No one will notice. I promise," I said turning so I wouldn't have to see her now tear stained face.

"Naruto-" She began to protest.

"Hurry they're coming," I said slipping into her dress.

She hurried and put my clothes on and ran out of the door just before the mob bursted in. I turned to them and saw a lady dressed in red armor. I frowned at the unfaithful people before standing and walking over to the armored lady.

I argued with her trying to change her mind, but she blatantly refused me. I frowned once again at the rude mob. They were disrespecting their princess. They were disrespecting my sister.

"How disrespectful! Filthy men!" I yelled in anger, yet it my yell only seemed to worsen the situation.

"Princess Naruko will be executed tomorrow at 3," She said to please the angry mob. She waved her hand and everybody retreated. I sighed as a group of men came in to take me to the prison.

--

_I am the princess _

_You are the runaway _

_Destiny divided, Sad twins._

_If you are evil,  
_

_I ,too have the same blood running through me._

--

I placed my head on the wooden plank, a sharp blade hanging above my head. The time has come for my execution. The bell rang announcing the end. I will protect her. I looked at the crowd once more spotting a cloaked figure._ Naruko_. I smirked at her.

**"Oh, time for the snack"**

--

_Long long time ago in some place was _

_The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,  
_

_And there reign in apex was my very lovely sibling.  
_

_If I could be born again I hope you'd play with me again. _


	3. Daughter of Vengeance

This about the swordsman of red armor that opposed the princess. You could think of this as a filler, I guess. (: The next story will be the conclusion.

--

**Start.**

--

_Long long ago in some place was_

_The kingdom of treachery and inhumanity_

_In a small village there lived_

_The brown haired village maiden_

--

Standing in town square, stood a brown haired beauty. Her face was distorted from anger, as she watched the trecherous princess standing in the courtyard. The brown haired maiden, Tenten, had lost everything. Her livestock had died off. Her family was also dead due to starvation. Naruko was to blame for all of this.

"Hear me out," said a civilian. ""We are short of both money and meal!" Numerous people had stopped to see what the commotion was about.

"Please help us," Another shouted. A small group of people formed in the courtyard and began to protest and oppose the princess.

Tenten picked a young man out of that crowd. She knew his face all too well. Her lover, he was in the crowd of protestors opposing the princess. She started to make her way to the crowd, but she stopped when the princess raised her hand to quiet the protesting crowd.

"How dare you oppose your princess!" She shouted at the crowd. Naruko turned to the one of the guards and yelled," What are you waiting for?! Put them in the prisons!"

Tears started to form in her eyes as she saw the guards surround the crowd putting a handcuff around the civilians protesting the princess. Everyone that Tenten loved was now gone, and Naruko was at fault.

"I'll never forgive you for this," She said quietly, so that Princess Naruko could not hear her.

--

_Evil flower,_

_I'll destroy you someday _

_With the sword of vengeance _

_Weeds you walk all over have a heart too _

_I'll show you that_

--

Numerous people were gathered outside of the courtyard, led by the once beautiful maiden. She now wore red armor, and her hair had been cut. Also in the crowd was the prince of blue. After the Princess of green was killed, he became angy with Naruko. Now in order to defeat the princess, a war has been started.

"We're going, come with me," She said leading the crowd through the castle.

Tenten lead the people through, searching for the princess, but they were stopped by the guards. There were too many of them. Tenten's army stood no chance against the guards.

The prince of blue shot many of them down, and Tenten tried her best to defeat them, but it seemed as though the guards numbers were multiplying.

"Tenten! The reinforcements have arrived!" One of her soldiers shouted. She looked to see as more of her soldiers came to fight off the guards.

Tenten nodded to the prince of blue and the two of them and a few of her soldiers left for the princess's room. This was it. Finally, it was the end. She ran up to the door as one of the princess's servants ran away. Tenten watched as the servant ran away and opened the door to reveal the... princess?

"Why?" She thought.

--

_Evil flower,_

_To where do you run?_

_Leaving the other half._

_The servant(princess) in dignified face _

_Ahh, was bearing everything, smiling..._

--

The lady swordsman of red armor was standing in the courtyard. The time of the execution was at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. The bell of the church was going to ring any minute. The servant, who was called the princess, walked before the crowd. The servant hid his eyes as he placed his head on the wood. Finally, the time arrived, and the bell rang.

The servant spoke his final words, "Oh, Time for the snack."

Among the people watching the beheading execution, was the princess. Tears were running down her face, as she knelt to the ground trying to bear the sight of her brother's death.

"We are the same," Tenten thought as she realized that she just did the same thing the princess did to her. She stooped to Naruko's level for revenge.

_**She was a daughter of evil, too.**_


End file.
